Simplify the following expression: ${5-(4n-3)}$
The minus sign in front of the parentheses means we multiply each term inside the parentheses by ${-1}$ $ 5 {-1(}\gray{4n-3}{)} $ $ 5 {-4n+3} $ Rewrite the expression to group the numeric terms: $ -4n + {5 + 3}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ -4n + {8}$ The simplified expression is $-4n+8$